


A good drow

by Loveneko58



Category: Forgotten Realms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveneko58/pseuds/Loveneko58
Summary: A poem about a male drow.





	A good drow

I figured lies in the snow. 

Snow is falling faster.

White hair, dark skin and red eyes.

Eyes staring up at the sky.

Slowly the eyes start it close.

The drows shaking starts to stop.

Soon the elf is still.

When he is found. 

Not a tear is shed. 

For the only good drow. 

Is one that's dead.


End file.
